narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Manga Band 48
thumb|left| Der letzte Körper von Pain bewegt sich nicht und Naruto hat es geschafft, Pain endlich zu besiegen. Trotzdem gingen ihm die Worte aus ihrem Gespräch nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er nimmt sich nochmal einen Stift von Pain, um zu sehen, wo Nagato sich befindet. Danach zieht er allein los, um es zu beenden. Katsuyu hat derweil allen berichtet, was passiert ist. Narutos Freunde wollen nicht, dass Naruto allein geht und bitten deshalb Katsuyu, ihnen zu sagen, wo er ist. Derweil trifft Naruto auf Shikaku und Inoichi, die Naruto folgen wollen, doch kann Naruto sie überzeugen, dass er allein gehen will, um zuerst mit Nagato zu reden. Nach einiger Zeit findet Naruto dann auch das Versteck von Nagato und Konan, wobei Nagato ihn bereits erwartet hat. thumb|left| Naruto hat Nagato und Konan entdeckt. Nagato will Naruto mit dem Rin'negan kontrollieren, aber Narutos Wille ist zu stark und er lässt sich nicht kontrollieren. Naruto will Rache für Jiraiyas Tod. Nagato erklärt ihm, warum das Ninjasystem schlecht sein soll und fragt Naruto, warum er noch an die Worte von Jiraiya glaubt, obwohl er die Realität gesehen hat. Bevor Naruto seine Antwort gibt, will er Nagatos Geschichte hören. Nagato erzählt ihm, dass seine Eltern im Shinobi-Weltkrieg getötet worden sind und wie sein Rin'negan erwachte. thumb|left| Nagato erzählt Naruto von seiner Kindheit im zweiten Shinobi-Weltkrieg: Nachdem Nagatos Eltern von Konoha-Shinobi getötet wurden, bekam er das Rin'negan. Er hatte kein Essen und war am verhungern, aber Konan rettete ihm das Leben, indem sie ihm ein Stück Brot gab. Nagato traf Konan und Yahiko zum ersten Mal. Die drei Waisenkinder mussten stehlen, um nicht zu verhungern. An einem regnerischen Tag sahen sie die drei Sannin, während diese gegen Hanzou Salamander, das Oberhaupt von Amegakure, kämpften. thumb|left| Nagato erzählt immer noch seine Geschichte weiter. Er erzählt, wie sie Jiraiya trafen und wie er Stück für Stück ihm vertraute. Nagato hörte von Jiraiya, dass dieser glaubte, dass Nagato es sicherlich schaffen würde, die Welt zum Frieden zu führen, doch wie wüsste er selbst nicht. Einige Jahre später gründeten Nagato, Yahiko und Konan eine Organisation, die gegen den Krieg von Konoha, Iwa und Suna war. Yahiko war der Anführer und fand schnell viele, die sich ihm anschlossen. Aus Angst, er würde vielleicht seine Stellung an Yahiko verlieren, verbündete sich Hanzou Salamander mit Danzou und seinen ANBUs, der sich davon versprach, Hokage zu werden. Hanzou lockte Yahiko und Nagato in eine Falle und forderte von Nagato, Yahiko zu töten, falls er nicht will, dass sie Konan töten. Nagato wollte dies nicht, doch damit Nagato und Konan überlebten, lief Yahiko freiwillig in das Kunai von Nagato und starb. thumb|left| Nagatos Vergangenheitserzählung geht weiter. Nachdem Hanzou Nagato damit gedroht hat, Konan zu töten, wenn er nicht Pain töten würde, greifen Hanzous Ninjas Nagato trotzdem an und werfen Kunais auf ihn zu. Nagato kann mithilfe seines Rin'negans aber alle Kunais abwehren. Hanzou attackiert Nagato mit einem Katon-Jutsu, welches Nagato leicht verletzt. Während Danzous ANBUs zum nächsten Angriff ansetzen, führt Nagato auf einmal ein Kuchiyose no Jutsu aus und ruft Gedou Mazou herbei: ein riesiger Holzdämon, der sich per Chakra-Konduktoren mit Nagato verbindet. So steuert Nagato diesen und tötet den Großteil seiner Gegner, indem er sie ihrer Seelen beraubt. Zurück in der Gegenwart fasst Nagato zusammen, dass er viele Freunde verlor und viele Leute starben, durch andauernden Krieg und Hass und dass Hass nie enden wird, solange die Menschen leben. Naruto stimmt ihm traurig und nachdenklich zu, kann ihm aber trotz allem nicht vergeben. Naruto sagt aber, dass er Nagato nicht töten wird, da Jiraiya an ihn (Naruto) geglaubt hat und er somit auch an das glauben wird, was er glaubt: "Es wird der Tag kommen, an dem die Menschen einander wirklich verstehen." thumb|left| Naruto zeigt Nagato das erste Buch von Jiraiya und Nagato fällt ein, dass er es war, der Jiraiya auf einige Ideen für dieses Buch gebracht hat. Jiraiya dachte beim Hauptcharakter immer an Nagato, benannte ihn jedoch um in Naruto. Nagato kommen viele Erinnerungen aus glücklichen Zeiten mit seiner Familie, seinen Freunden und seinem Sensei. Er erkennt, dass Naruto genauso ist wie er, als er jünger war, allerdings hat Naruto einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen und Nagato erkennt eine andere Zukunft in ihm. Er ist bereit, an Naruto zu glauben, will aber noch ein Jutsu einsetzen... thumb|left| Nagato setzt sein letztes Jutsu ein, mit dem er alle, die er in Konoha getötet hat, wiederbelebt. Somit wird, unter anderem, auch Kakashi mit neuem Leben erfüllt. Der Einsatz des Jutsus hatte jedoch einen hohen Preis und Nagato starb kurz darauf, glaubte aber bis zum Schluss, dass Naruto die Welt verändern würde. Der große Sennin-Frosch, der sich das alles in einer Kristallkugel ansah, meint daraufhin, dass wohl beide, Naruto und Nagato, das Kind aus der Prophezeiung seien. Nach Nagatos Tod nimmt Konan die Körper von Nagato und Yahiko mit sich, verspricht, Akatsuki zu verlassen, da sie keinen Grund mehr hat, dort zu sein, und verspricht, dass Amegakure Naruto helfen wird, seinen Traum zu erfüllen. Zum Abschluss schenkt sie Naruto noch einen Strauß Papierblumen. Zur selben Zeit in einem Versteck will sich Sasuke mit seinem Team nach Konoha aufmachen. Trivia Als dieses Kapitel im Shonen Jump erschien, endet das Kapitel indem Team Taka sich auf den Weg nach Konoha macht. In der Veröffentlichung von Manga Band 48 wurde diese Szene in das Kapitel 450 verschoben und durch eine Szene, in der Naruto ein Denkmal für Jiraiya baut, ersetzt. thumb|left| Naruto wird von Kakashi nach Konoha zurückgebracht, wo das gesamte Dorf auf ihn wartet, ihn willkommen heißt und feiert. Sakura umarmt Naruto herzlich und dankt ihm, nachdem sie ihm einen Schlag auf den Kopf verpasst hat. Zetsu beobachtet die Szene und kehrt zurück zum Akatsuki-Quartier, um Tobi zu berichten. Dieser erteilt Kisame den Befehl, den Achtschwänzigen zu fangen, da er selber etwas Wichtigeres zu tun hat. Das Team Samui hat inzwischen Konoha erreicht, um die Nachricht des Raikage zu überbringen, jedoch sind sie geschockt, als sie das zerstörte Dorf vorfinden. Tsunade liegt derweil im Koma, weil sie mit Katsuyu das gesamte Dorf beschützt hat, und es ist ungewiss, ob sie je wieder aufwacht. Deswegen wird ein Rat einberufen, unter anderem nehmen Danzou, Shikaku, Homura Mitokado und Koharu Utatane teil. Ein neuer Hokage muss gewählt werden. Shikaku nominiert Kakashi und diese Wahl wird auch positiv diskutiert, die Wahl scheint getroffen zu sein. Bis Danzou das Wort erhebt und negative Punkte aufzählt, die mit dem dritten Hokage zusammenhängen. Er nominiert sich selbst. Die Nominierung wird akzeptiert und Danzou soll sechster Hokage sein. thumb|left| Konohagakure wird mit Yamatos Holz-Jutsus wiederaufgebaut. Naruto und Sakura werden derweil von Tazuna und Inari besucht, die beim Wiederaufbau helfen, da nun beide Handwerker sind. Derweil ist Team Samui auf dem Weg zum Hokage, da der Raikage eine Mitteilung an ihn hat: Ein großes Treffen der fünf Kage soll einberufen werden. Da Tsunade im Koma liegt, geht die Einladung für das Treffen an Danzou. Shizune ist geschockt, zu erfahren, dass er der sechste Hokage ist. Kiba hat dies ebenso mitgehört und erzählt es Naruto, Sakura und Kakashi, die ebenfalls außer sich sind. Doch damit ist nicht alles gesagt: Kiba erklärt weiter, dass Danzou Sasuke als abtrünnigen Ninja deklariert hat, der somit getötet werden soll, sollte er gefunden werden. thumb|left| Naruto wird über Danzous Entschluss informiert, Sasuke nun offizell zum Nuke-Nin zu erklären, woraufhin er getötet werden sollte, falls er gefunden wird. Naruto will deshalb nun mit Danzou sprechen, wird aber von Kakashi abgehalten. Inzwischen gibt Danzou Sai den Auftrag, auf Naruto aufzupassen und ihn über dessen Aktivitäten zu informieren. Da Naruto momentan ein Held ist, der beliebter als Danzou ist, will dieser Naruto erstmal nichts tun, vor allem, da er immer noch von den Jonin als Hokage abgewählt werden kann. Sai trifft später auf sein Team, was ihn über Danzous Entscheidung aufklärt, außerdem fragen sie Sai über Danzou aus. Dieser jedoch kann nichts sagen, da ihm ein Siegel auf die Zunge gemacht wurde, was ihn paralysieren würde, falls er über Danzou sprechen würde. Kurz darauf erscheinen Omoi und Karui, die Naruto und Sakura über Sasuke ausfragen wollen. Dabei kommt es zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen den drei Konoha- und den zwei Kumo-Shinobi. Am Ende erklären die beiden, dass Sasuke jetzt zu Akatsuki gehört und ihren Sensei Killerbee entführte, weshalb sie Rache an ihm nehmen wollen. Naruto ist geschockt, als er dies hörte. thumb|left| Als sich Team Taka auf den Weg nach Konoha macht, wird es von Tobi und Zetsu abgefangen. Tobi ist nicht sehr mit dem Team zufrieden, da es seine Aufgabe bezüglich Killerbee nicht erfüllt hat und jetzt auch noch einfach so aus Akatsuki austreten will. Er erklärt außerdem, was in Konoha passiert ist, und dass Danzou jetzt an der Macht ist. Inzwischen fordern die Kumo-Shinobi immer noch von Naruto und Sakura, alles zu sagen, was sie über Akatsuki wissen, damit sie sich aufmachen können, ihren Sensei zu rächen. Naruto kann sie beruhigen, indem er erklärt, dass ihr Sensei wohl noch eine Chance hat, überlebt zu haben, weshalb sie ihn erst einmal retten sollten. Naruto will sie dabei unterstützen. Außerdem erklärt er, dass er auch ein Jinchuuriki ist. Derweil hat Sasuke beschlossen, sich nun zum Kage-Treffen zu begeben und Danzou dort zu töten. Wenn es sein muss, will er auch die anderen Kage töten. Zetsu teilt sich in seine schwarze und weiße Hälfte auf und führt Team Taka zum Hokage-Treffen. Tobi will nun seinen Plan beschleunigen, da Naruto doch mehr Schwierigkeiten gemacht hat als erwartet. Währenddessen macht sich Gaara mit Kankuro und Temari ebenfalls auf den Weg zum Kage-Treffen. Kategorie:Manga